Blood's River of Waiting
by fallen13thanjel
Summary: life's hard just as it is... but what if u were in a gang and ur dad's the boss and he has a huge enemy and sum of that gang goes to ur skool!... well there's has to b sum problem, ne?...
1. Cover Me

**hey guys! i'm here with anothr story! i think this is going to b my fav of all the 1s i've written here and off net! yea! but since this type of story is new to me i might need a little help so all u guys have to do is tell me honestly what u think! ok too much holding back lets go!... swy it took so long to get somthing in but i'v got updates coming soon!**

**.:Warning:.**

**this fic is rated for blood and gore, cursing, and some sexual situations in l8r ch.s! if u wish not to read such stories then turn back!**

**Blood's River of Waiting**

**By: Aini-x-fallen13thanjel**

**Ch.1: Cover Me**

The night was dark and calm; the wind didn't blow, there was no cars going by in the distance, and the moon had just pasted its darkest cycle. The air had an erie feel to it and all animals that ussually found their fill in the night's darkness were quiet and lay in the shadows of the trees. But unlike the animal or the human there was a creature that lived for nights like this were they killed and most being demons but few would dare call them selves humans.

In the shadows of a building there stood five figures that basked in the dark waiting for there more to bask in the one thing that they loved more than darkness... blood. They were on a hunt tonight that would surely only cause them more trouble from the cops that were looking all over for them along with their enemies. Some were so desperate to get rid of them that they tried to call them out but they all found out that you never call on death... it comes to your door.

A puff of smoke came from within the darkness that surrounded them and they listened, for any sign that anyone saw that so they could move in. But they heard nothing and that is something that didn't bother them because they had many ways of distraction. A cigaret flew from the darkness and the red of the end burned slowly out and when it was fully exstinguished the moved out from the darkness to reveal all of them dressed in black with their hair pulled back.

They slid to the other side of the street and ducked behind the bushes to avoid any cars even though they knew none would come by. One worked their way to the 10 foot wall that they had to scail in order to get to their target and they looked aroudn to see if they could see any need to be extra careful. They looked back at the others and pointed up so that all looked upon a camera that move at an that swepped from one side of the street to the other. They looked back at their leader that was scoping the place and they pointed to one of them and and up again.

The one that was pointed to was covered in black leggings and a tight black sweater. They had long black hair that was tied up high on their head and wore a black face mask over their head with nothing but their pink eyes showing. They walked foward and knelt next to their leader who was in the same attire but their black hair tied at the nape of their nect and their violet eyes shining like jewels. Pink eyes moved in a position so that violet eyes could get a push so that they could scail the wall and get over it and send back a rope that was hidden in violet eyes' bag.

Once violet eyes was over the wall they threw a rope up and over the wall that the others began to climb with the help of pink eyes. The first to touch down on the other side followed violet eyes to a fountain that they pointed at then back at the others. Violet eyes looked straight back into the eyes of the one who followed them and came eye to eye with blue eyes and they were dressed in the same attire as them and pink eyes. Their blonde hair was put in a bun and tucked under the head mask but now it was sticking out and violet eyes fixed it and gave the signal for all parties to move in.

They all crepped up to the house in groups of two and one on their own and they were spred out but they all were headed for the same location. Violet eyes was grouped with blue eyes and pink eyes was on her own and the other two were grouped together. They quickly made their way up the varanda's vine picket and up to the second floor and crawled to the only light that was still on in the house.

Pink eyes was the first to come to the window and slipped by to the other side to look in the room. They quickly looked away and made a hurling sound then looked back at the people in the room who were doing it on the bed. As violet eyes made their way over to pink eyes they made a comment.

"That is so freaking typical... we come to collect and he's fucking his misteress and his wife at the same time... god, rich men think they can get away with anything! It's sicking!" pink eyes hissed in a hushed tone but it still soudned funny and it caused the other's to laugh under their breath. Violet eyes shook their head and looked back at pink eyes and shook their head again.

"Pinky, please! You hate all rich people! But then why are you trying to be come one? Besides... fucking or not we got-" violet eyes was cut off by Pinky and their next comment and this one really wanted to make them gag.

"God! He's fucking his wife from behind but rubbing up all on his misteress' chest!" Pinky hissed again then looked back at violet eyes who looked very annoyed. "What?... oh come on Tama don't be like that! Cheating is one thing but going three way with his wife and cheatet is totally discusting!"

Tama, violet eyes, rolled their eyes and turned back to the others behind them. They pointed to blue eye again and winked and then pointed to the other two and held up to fingures that they already knew meant. Tama turned back to Pinky who already had their gun out and ready to open the window.

And with a flick of a wrist they all moved in and they moved quickly because they already knew that they didn't have enough time. The other two had both women off the bed and on the other side of the room hands and feet bound and mouths taped before they could even scream. Pinky and Blue, blue eyes, both had guns in their hand but Pinky was with the women and Blue was with Tama who was sitting on the man's back with a gun to his head. They all were in position as one of the others made their way over to a rug tappestry and tore it down to reveal a safe almost bigger than them. Tama smiled at this and drug the gun deeper in to the man's head and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Alright old man you can go back to fucking both your wife and misteress in a second if you tell me the combination!" Tama pulled back as the man tried to spit in their face. Tama took the hilt of the gun in their hand and hit him upside the temple with it and wiped the blood off on his sheets and dug the gun deep in his neck this time.

"They're my mates!" the man hissed back but that didn't seem to help the situation. He only got hit again and blood came from the gun cutting into his neck. His mate's were crying their eyes out and they tried to scream but only got slapped by the other girl that was left and he tried to get up but got hit again.

"Look we won't kill you unless we have to and you're making this harder than it is! You will be killed soon followed by your mates and that will just be from you dying, it won't be our doing... it will be yours," Tama said wiggling her finger on the trigger but he shook his head... or at least he tried and he talked in rushed tones trying to trick them.

"423167324," he only got himself hit in the head and this time he got knocked out but that was fine becasue Tama already heard the combination. Tama stood up and jumped down from the bed and made their way over to the safe and opened it with ease. They all smiled but stayed in their positions until Tama waved for Pinky and the other two to move in. Blue had another job and made their way to the two women and knelt in front of them and looked straight into the first's eyes and she relaxed then was out. Blue then went to the next and did the same then they removed their restraints and pick them both up at the same time with ease and laid them on either side of their mate after turning him over on his front.

They all quickly picked up all the bags that were full of money and fixed the room like it was never touched by them and they were gone. They already knew that the blood would be gone by the morning since Blue had a power of making people forget some things they knew that they would just think it was a dream their mate had. They all scailed the wall with such great speed that the winds at that moment were made by them.

**.:Some Hour Motel:.**

"Come on guys lets hurry and change then we can head home!" Tama said as they slung all the bags onto the bed and pulled out ones from within the closet also throwing it on the bed. Tama quickly pulled out a tight pink shirt and baggy black jeans then tossing them to Pinky who rushed into the bathroom to change. Tama then pulled out a blue shirt with a frog on it that said "Not Listening" and a blue jean skirt and threw them to Blue who went to stand next to the bathroom to wait. The other two came up to Tama and pulled they stuff out of the bag: one with a black skirt and a white blouse and the other with a yellow shirt that said "I'm Just Cuter Than You!" and a tight pair of flare jeans.

Tama Smiled at them and took the head mask off soon followed by the others. Tama took the band that tied back their hair and let their hair fall over their shoulders and dug into the bag and pulled out a black pair of baggy pants and a tight red shirt that said "Shut Up! Thats What". Tama then proceeded to take off the black suit and then jumped into the black baggy pants that were on the bed. They were just about to take off a binding bandage on their chest when they hear the sound of sirens off in the distance. Tama smirked at what one of their team mates said.

"I don't know how you can bind your breasts down with such presition, Tama," Pinky said as _she_ walked out from the bathroom her black suit in hand and the pink shirt that fit snuggle over her chest and stopped at her belly button. She walked up to Tama and threw her suit into the bag that their clothes came out of and smiled at Tama as she took off her binding bandages and put on her red shirt before taking them of fulling.

"You know better than to say such things, Pinky. What if one of was a spy?" Tama said as she grabbed her bra that she kept in a side pocket of her pants and slid into it under her shirt. Pinky shook her head plopped down on the bed and reached into the bag to pull out a bottle of sent restorer that got rid of the sent hider that they wore on jobs like this and sprade some on her neck and handed it to Tama.

"The only possible spy here is you Tama. Oh yeah and can we quit with the nick names! Me and Tails over there can't stand it!" Pinky said pointing to the girl in the black skirt and white blouse who was putting her red hair into high pinktails on her head. She blinked and her black contact moved to reveal green eyes then it moved back into place.

"And these contacts are annoying!" Sunny said as she walked out of the bathroom with her black hair in a loose bun on her head and a few strands fell to frame her face. She wore the yellow shirt that fit her perfectly and her her pants fit her like a second skin; she was messing with the contacts in her eyes then smiled at them. "But they are so cool!"

"Yup! That's the Sunny we all know and love!" Pinky shouted and looked at Tama then back to the others and back again. Tama sighed and shook her head and smiled at them and they all rushed to the bathroom to take off their contacts. She did the same but had been doning it longer than them and took them out in the room and put them in thier container.

Pinky was the first to come back in the room and threw her contact into the bag and looked at Tama with her uncontact eyes that were brown. Sunny was the next and she did the same and she smiled at Tama and sat next to her her eyes being brown also. Then Blue and Tails came out at the same time both tossing their contacts into the bag and sitting at the end of the bed and the stared at Tama. Tails with her green eyes and Blue with her red eyes, she only wore blue contacts to throw peolple off her trail along with other things and she had blond hair but her black tips were hidden in the bun she had.

Tama smiled at all of them and she looked at them with her blue eyes and nodded. And they all started talking at the same time and then they stopped and all laughed at theirselves. Tama stood and packed some of the smaller bags in to one of the bigger ones and fixed up three duffle bags ready to be taken home. She could hear her friends in the back ground chatting about what was going on in school like who was with who and what was what.

Tama still couldn't believe that they were only in high school and they were in her father's gang and yet in their own and stole for kicks. They had never killed but if they would have to they would but they ussually didn't have to because of Blue's power over people's minds and could get them to do anything. But once and a while they would have to hurt somone but it wasn't bad and they were ussually demons who heald before they woke up.

"Hey! Kagome! Are you there?" Pinky was waving her hand in front of her face and she didn't even notice. _I need to focuse more_ she thought to herself and looked at Pinky waiting for her to say what she was going to say. "It's time to go!"

Kagome, Tama, looked around the room and everyone was already at the door waiting for her to grab her duffle so they could get home or at least to Kagome's dad's place so they could crash. Kagome smiled and walked out the door and straight up to her motorcycle that where she dumped her bag and got on. She turned to look at her right were she found the others already tieing down their bags; there was only three motorcycles but Pinky had brought her fire demon cat, Kirara, who had already transformed.

"Sango, need you to go ahead to my house and tell dad that everyone staying that way the game room will be ready for all of us!" Kagome yelled to Sango, Pinky, who was already on Kirara in the air. Sango nodded and flew away. Kagome saw the others give her a questional look and Ayame, Tails, pointed to her bag which wasnt hooked to her bike and she laughed.

"Um... aren't you going to tie that down," Mina, Blue, asked when Kagome started her bike but she only shook her head and waved Rin, Sunny, over to her who took the strap of the bag and rapped it around her waist and got on the bike behind Kagome and the bag in between them.

"Oh..." Ayame and Mina said at the same time and started their bikes and followed Kagome out of the parking lot and all the way to her house where Kirara was waiting for them in the pebble drive in front of Kagome's dad's mansion. Rin was the first off and she went to Kirara who just transformed into a little kitten who had two tails that had black tips on her cream colored fur.

Kagome's father wasn't her real father but her mother loves him very much and would have married him but he moved before the end of college and she had married this guy named Ken who was his friend. But he had always kept in touch but Ken never let her respond and beat her everytime she tried to respond to Kai. One time while he went out she emailed Kai about what was happening and she was pregnant with Kagome's little brother Souta and Kagome was just about to be 6. Kai had been there in two days and confronted Ken and he tried to kill Kai but he got killed in selfdefence.

Kai was a well know business man and an underground gang member but Mimi didn't care because she was in love with him. Kagome had joined his gang at the age of 12 since someone was trying to kill her and her family but Kagome was well trained in the art of all martial arts and was very handy with all weapons, she just never enjoyed killing thats why she never did kill anyone. Now, Kagome was 17 and her brother Souta is 11 and will also join in another year along with Sango's little brother, Kohaku but he'll be 13 instead of 12 since he's one year older than Souta.

Kagome shook her head of her thoughts and took the keys out of her motorcycle and stuffed them in her pocket and followed her friends into the mansion. She watched them go up the stairs and into the game room on the second floor and smiled but turned toward the den when she knew her parents would be. She walked passed the kitchen and couldn't smell anything cooking so she guessed that her dad ordered out. She came to the end of the hall and heard giggling coming from her dad's cracked den door and a shock of suspision struck her and she snuck to the door and took a peak.

Kagome was scolding herself for ever thinking that her dad would cheat like the last one she smiled at the couple inside the room. Her dad was at his desk in his favorite chair that she had bought him on his birthday and her mother was standing next to him and he had his ear to her ballooned stomache. She would giggle every once and awhile when he would rub her belly because she was very ticklish there and thats were Kagome was ticklish too. Kagome snuck into the room and sat in her dad's client's chair undetected and smiled to herself that she had gotten by a great Inu-youkai's keen senses because he was caught up in his mate's stomach which was holding his first pup.

"Well, I don't mean to interrupt your little lover's thing here but it's good to be home," Kagome said in a mono-tone voice and smiled at their reaction. Mimi had gasped at her daughter comign out of nowhere and Kai sighed and looked at her with a look that said "You need to work on your timing!". Kagome laughed and gave him a look that said "You need to work better on detecting me, Pops" which he laughed at.

"Kagome, we didn't notice you, I'm sorry" her mother said bowing her head and looked back up at her daughter who was shaking her head. Kagome smiled at her mother and braced her elbows on the armrests of the chair and laced her fingers together.

"Mom, why are you apologizing? Did you do something wrong?" Kagome asked jokingly and it made her mother smile at her which made her dad smile and Kagome frowned at them both. Then she started laughing at herself and her mother was giggling but Kai just shook his head at them both.

"So Kagome, how did the job go, did you have to work too hard?" Kai asked which Mimi shook her head at him but Kagome had a shocked look on her face which comfused her parents. She then stuck her hand in front of her in definence.

"Woah, job and work in the same sentance! I think you're talking to the wrong girl here!" Kagome said looking around the room to see if she could find another girl that she really wasn't looking for. Her mother bust out laughing and her father only smiled at her little boast and then put on his serious face and Kagome immitated it like she did all the time. She only did it to make her mother laugh and Kai didn't mind it for that exact reason, he loved hearing his mate laugh and Kagome did that well, he had even gone to the lengths of asking her for some tips on going about doing that. She helped him of course and she did it often.

Kagome's mother was still laughing her way out the door but stopped and kissed Kagome on the head and told her not to stay up too late. Mimi went her way and they could hear her laughing all the way up the stairs but only Kai could hear her still laughing in their room and smiled. Kagome relaxed and stood and went to closed the door and went back to sit on Kai's desk top this time and she crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands.

"How did you do that?" Kai asked bracing his elbows on the desk and lased his fingers just like Kagome had done a few minutes ago and that's exactly where she got it from. Kagome smiled and looked down at Kai and shook her head.

"I have good timing! It all about timing! Besides I didn't have to do anything rash but I did hit him in the head a couple of times but he ain't gonna know. And looks like he has two mates not a wife and a mistress," Kagome said answering his question from earlier but knew better than to answer in front of her mom.

"No one got hurt other wise, right?" Kai asked leaning forward to rest his chin on his hands and closed his eyes while thinking about what to do if this got on the new. But Kagome knew him too well to let him worry about the jobs that she did for him so she leaned her head back and looked at the cieling.

"Don't wory we're fine, and Mina already alturd their memory so that he fell off the bed but didn't bother to wipe away the blood. But what I hope is that his mate doesn't get a bruise from when Ayame hit her because we didn't put that into account..." Kagome leaned over the desk and kissed her father on the cheek and hopped off the desk and headed for the door.

"Kagome, I want you to come on a business meeting with me tomorrow after school so I'll be there to pick you up," Kai said as she stopped at the door and leaned against the frame and looked over her shoulder. He was smiling and she knew something was up but didn't ask until it came up. She was about to walk away but he stopped her again with something he said that comfused her. "But no matter what happens I love you, pup."

Kagome smiled at that he called her that even when she wasn't blood wise but in her mind and her heart she exsepted him as her real father. She looked back her eyes glassy with tears and he smiled at her because she became real emotional when he called her his pup. "Night, daddy."

"I'll take you shopping after the meeting but my business partner wants to come too," Kai said but in her mind she knew he was asking her and she smiled and nodded her head. He smiled at answer and as she walked out the door said, "Sweet dreams, pup."

Kagome had one of those goofy, girly smiles on her face and she was that all the way up to the game room where she was greeted with a pillow in the face. The pillow fell but she caught it and she looked up to see what or who and thrown the pillow and what she saw was so funny she couldn't do anything but smile.

Sango was under Ayame who was holdign her shoulder and had a pillow in her hand but was ducking from somthing. Rin was standing on the far side of the her hands on her mouth and shocked eyes. Mina had her pillow in a position to hit Ayame over the head from the other side but had side stepped the pillow that hit Kagome. Kagome threw the pillow at Rin and it landed at her feet and she knew it would but she didn't want to fight with them in her day clothes and went to a closet on the far side of the room to change whie they started fightign again.

She picked out her favorite pj's that were green and had a little chick on the front with a sleepign cap of and in black letters said "This is how it Begins: You Keep Talking So I Can Fall A Sleep!" and on her shorts that were only up to half of her thigh and on the butt it said "This is how it Ends" and it showed the chick asleep under a cover. The shirt only came to about an inch over her short but she liked them because they were cute.

Kagome always let her friends barrow her clothes but they just brought their own and left them here for the next time they came over but they liked barrowing her pj's that were all the same size and style. Sango had on her pink one that said "Their Real and Fabulous!" on the chest and the shorts were the same length as Kagome's and on the butt had a hand print that said "Put Your Hand Here and You'll Get a Taste of My Fist". Rin had her yellow one that had a sun on the shirt that said "Keep It On The Sunny Side" and on the butt of the shorts had a cressent moon and it said "Just Because There's A Moon Here Doesn't Mean My Shorts Are Going Down". Ayame was wearing her white ones that had a wolf on the shirt that was howling and on th butt said "Hubba, hubba!". Mina had her blue ones that had a frog on the front and it said "Lets Focuse On Me!" and on the butt had a frog sticking out it's tongue.

Kagome walked out into the room and all of her friends were trying to hold Ayame and Sango from each other but only got knocked on their ass and they grunted. Sango and Ayame were wrestling and Kagome got an idea on jump on both of them and hugged them both. Sango and Ayame quit fighting they started laughing at them selves.

"God! That was fun! But could you get your fat ass off me!" Sango said and made everyone laugh but it only got her a pillow in the face. Ayame started laughing at Sango but Kagome did the same to her and she ran for the mini-bar and jumped over the counter and got some drinks fromthe fridge and set them on the counter. She stood up and held up a hand in defence.

"I have a right! I got hit with a pillow and it was your fault because you were fighting!" Kagome yelled in defence as Sango and Ayame raised pillows to throw at her but they stopped and dropped them.

"She's right!" Rin said and ran to get a bottle of water from the selection and stepped on a stool to sit on the counter as Kagome got up there too from the other side. Sango shrugged and grabbed the stool on the end in front of Kagome and gabbed a bottle of water too. Ayame sat down next to Sango and grabbed a root beer and Mina sat next to her and handed Kagome a water then grabbed a orange juice for herself.

They talked for a while until they finished their drinks then took turns using the bathroom and they went to bed on sleeping bags that Kagome's dad got laid out for them. Kagome was still thinking of what her dad had said to her in his den before she fell asleep.

**wow! long first ch.! well lets hope i get as much a response as my other stories! well lets go on and enjoy the day! see u guy next ch.! **

**.:Small Skit:.**

**Aini: New story! (jumps around with a smile)**

**Inu: She's too hiper...**

**Fluffy: That's an understatement!**

**Kag: Yea! I final get to be a bad ass!**

**Inu&Fluffy: (sweatdrop)**

**Aini: Yea! Too kool! **

**Writer: (runs in and throws a shoe at aini) Keep it down! (walks back into comp. room)**

**Aini: (bump grows on her head) .:sniff,sniff:. wahhhh!**

**Fluffy: (walks to her and grabs the shoe and throws it at the writer) Damn critic!**

**Kag: (holds aini's hand and rubs her back) It's ok! The big bad writer got her shoe back!**

**Aini: (continues to cry)**

**Fluffy: What is your problem?**

**Aini: (looks at fluffy and crawls and hugs his knees) She has my plushie under ransom and said she would cut its head off if I was too loud! .:sniffle:.**

**Fluffy: Then get a new one!**

**Aini: Problem... it has sennamenal value...**

**Fluffy: (starts gettign suspicious) What kind?**

**Aini: It was the one you gave me...**

**Fluffy: (vein) .:growls:. ( walks away to the writer and closes the door and comes out 5 minute l8r) **

**Aini: (runs to him) What happen?**

**Fluffy: (hands her the sessy plush and sits down and rubs the bump on his head) **

**Aini: (runs into her bedroom) **

**Fluffy: (glare after her)**

**Aini: (comes back with a aid kit and puts a bandage on his head then kissed it) There all better!**

**Fluffy: (gets an idea) No it's not I got hit in the lip too!**

**Aini: (blushes and they kiss) Review! .:wink:.**

**Aini-x-fallen13thanjel**


	2. Doggy Ears and Pick Up Lines

**hey guys! new ch.! lets see what we can do! enjoy!**

**.:Review Thanks:.**

_**(none... :pouts:)**_

**here we go!**

**Blood's River of Waiting**

**By: Aini-x-fallen13thanjel**

**Ch.2: Doggy Ears and Pick-up Lines**

_Kagome was still thinking of what her dad had said to her in his den before she fell asleep. _

Kagome shoot up and her eyes searched the room franticly for the man who haunted her dreams. Her heart was racing, her blood was like liquid fire pumping through her veins, her breath was ragged and shuttered, and sweat covered her and slightly soaked her shirt. After her eyes swept the room five times over she brought her hand and pushed back the hair from her face and ran fingers through her soaked hair.

_That dream again..._ she said to herself and stood then walked to the mini-bar counter and grabbed the water that Sango didn't finish and took a swig before sitting herself on one of the stools. She rested her forhead on the cool of the counter that cooled her heated skin and soothed her considerably then turned her head so it could cool the side of her face. She took a shuttered breath and watched the marble counter fog up when she breathed out and then disappear until she breathed out again. Sighing she looked at the clock on the wall behind the counter and smiled since she had an hour and a half before she had to get ready for school. She turned at the sound of the door opening and turned to find that Ayame, Mina, Sango, and Rin were watching her.

Mimi woke up from a sudden bad feeling that had and got up to check on her children. Souta was sound asleep and Kagome seemed to be sleeping soundly and she closed the door just missing Kagome start to toss and turn in her sleep. She still had that uneasy feeling all the way back to her room where she found her husband sitting up in bed and he turned to her.

"Kagome's heart beat just went up..." that's all he had to say and she was already on her way back to the game room where her daughter and her friends were alseep. When she opened the door Kagome's friends were awake but Kagome wasn't in her sleeping bag and then she spotted her at the mini-bar counter. Her skin was glissening from the light in the hall and Mimi already knew what caused her daughter to wake up so suddenly.

Mimi was at her side before Kagome stood up and hugged her tightly to her heart like any worried mother would to there scared child. She looked up into her daughter's eyes that were glazed over with fear and she pulled her daughter into another motherly hug. When she was about to hoist herself into a stool Kagome and her friends were pratticly carrying her to the coaches at the other side of the room. Kagome sat next to her mother while her friends just smiled and went back to their sleeping bags so they could get some privacy.

Kagome smiled at her mother and leaned her head on her mother's stomache so she could listen to her little siblings. Her mom was having twins and Kagome couldn't wait to go shop crazy for them and posibly with them so her mom and dad could get some rest and some alone time. She smiled when one of them kicked in Mimi's stomache. Kagome was so comfortable that she didn't even notice that her little brother and Kai were walking up to them. Kai picked her up by the waist and gave her a big hug that she could bearly breath in then he let her down with a little space between her and her mom that Souta soon took up. He smiled up at his sister and grabbed her hand to let her know that he was there for her and that caused her to forget about the dream.

She stood up and kissed her dad on the cheek, then her mom, and ruffled Souta's hair and went over to her friends followed by Souta. She saw her parents slip out the door and she waved to them and they did the same before leaving them to tell Souta the story of their mission from last night. They told Souta a lot more than what was true and Kagome said that they were taking it too far before looking at the clock.

"God! We only have a hour to get ready!" Kagome yelled and jumped up then ran for the closet to grab some clothes and take a shower. Her friends were right after and they all spread out over the mansion for the nearest open bathroom. Kagome was the first down and she sat on her black motorcycle that had a fang covered in blood on the back that every one had on their bike as well because that was her dad's gang symbol. All members that had been in the gang for 5 years got a real bone fang that had a 5 on it, if they had been in the gang for 10 years got a bronze fang that had a 10 on it, if they had been in the gang 15 years you got a silver fang the had a 15 on it, if they had been in the gang 20 years got a gold fang with a 20 on it. Kagome had a bone fang but she didn't wear it because the family of the leader gets a special fang that was clear but had a blue tint to it that would change in light and her's had a K on it. Souta would get one once he was in the gang and it would have a S on it.

Kagome remembered when Kai had showed his to her. It was gold and had a K on it writen in diamons and was going to give it to her but she just wouldn't take it because it was his so he got a special one made for her. Kagome scratched Kirara behind the ear as she waited for Sango to come out and then she jumped from her lap and transformed. She brushed her shirt green shirt with black trim that had a monkey on it with his fist in the air and said "Want Sum A Dis?" and then dusted of her black hip-hugger pants the flared at the bottom. Then she started up her bike then waited a little while longer as her friends piled out of the house and jumped on there rides.

Rin got on with Ayame but once they dropped off Souta she would get on with Kagome since Ayame drove too fast for her taste, Mina was a crazy driver, and she hated hights and wouldn't go with Sango. Rin was wearing a pair of hip-huggers that had yellow and orange patches on them and a white shirt that had a bunny with big innocent eyes and said "Just Because I'm Cute Doesn't Mean I Dangerous!". Ayame was already on the white bike in a white flowy skirt that she had to tuck under her legs so it wouldn't fly all over the place with a black blouse and a jean jacket over it. Mina was also on her blue bike and she wore bleached jeans with a blue shirt that just had a frog on it. Sango was on Kirara and they were hovering next to Kagome; she wore a black jean skirt with a pink shirt with a red camo heart in the middle. Souta was the last out of the house and ran up to Kagome to get on behind her and he wore a black shirt with flaming skulls and baggy jeans.

"Souta! That's my shirt!" whined Kagome as he got on behind her and settled in then just smiled at her. She pouted and drove out of the drive followed by the rest of her friends and staight to Souta's school and she told him to take care of her shirt while Rin got on behind her then the rushed to school. Kagome was the first to find a parking spot and they rushed in the same spot after her since it was a lot easier to park in one spot then three. They got off their bikes while Kirara let Sango off before heading home and they all walked to the school and slit in different directions to get their stuff from their locks. Yup, just another normal day at school...

**:Slap:**

"Pervert!" Kagome heard Sango roar from down the hall and knew what happened and sighed. She hit her locked after it didn't open after putting in the combination then it flew open and hit the locker next to hers with a clang. She grabbed her first three classes' junk and stuffed them into her side sling bag then slamed her locker shut just in time to look down the hall to see what was happening.

There was a small crowd at the end of the hall around the comotion so she couldn't see what was going from where she was standing. She sighed again and started to walk down to see what was going on even though she already knew, but that didn't stop her from going to check it out. Once she got down there the crowd was bigger now but she could see that her friends were in the middle of what was going on and she knew she had to get in there, so she did what she did best...

She tapped on the guys in front of her and when they turned to look at her they glared at her and rudly said, "What?"

She smiled and glared at them both and pulled the fang that was hiding in her shirt and let it fall over the hem and hang from around her neck. Then she smiled a cold smile and said, "Move!"

And they did exactly that and others already knew who was coming through before she had to say anything and she was at the front of the circle before she knew it. Kagome looked at the scene before her and she wanted to bust out laughing but she didn't dare and it took all of herself control to keep her face impassive.

Sango was standing in front of the line that Ayame, Rin, and Mina had made. She was red faced and hot for a fight that she hoped would soon come if Kagome didn't step in but she wanted to know what was going on. She looked at the other end of the circle and was supprised to find five members from her father's enemy gang the _Blades_. She could tell it was them from the little daggers that hung from the chains around their necks proudly then she looked back at her friends and noticed that their fangs were out of their shirts and she knew she had a fight on her hands and she couldn't stop it.

"So... what's the problem here?" Kagome asked from the side lines with her arms crossed under her breasts. Everyone's attention then turned to her and she saw relief on her friends faces and annoyance on the others.

"You're not involved in this, girl!" said one blade. He was standing front of the rest while they stood in a line behind him just like her guys were for Sango. He had long silver hair that went to his knees, golden eyes that proved that he was related to the leader of her dad's enemy's gang, with a pair of white fuzz covered dog ears on the crown of his head, and he stood at least a head taller than her. He was wearing baggy black jeans and a red tank with a leather jacket. He was staring at her but she only smiled.

"Oh, but I am! For I am the leader in this group," Kagome said as she came to stand in front of her friends as Sango retreated to the line to stand next to Rin who was scared out of her mind. Kagome could feel Rin shaking but she didn't look back at her because it was surrender to look down or back from your apponant and she would not surrender. _Even if he's as hot as this one?_ a voice from the back of her head asked. That's when she noticed she was looking at him with the wrong type of passion.

Then she started to notice that she was only seeing him. His silver hair started to glow and his eyes seemed to turn an amber instead of a gold like she once saw. His ears became the cutest thing that she had ever seen and had the sudden erge to touch them. She wanted to touch all of him, she wanted to be able to kiss him, she wanted to be beneath him... God help her! She wanted him! And it scared her because she had never wanted anyone before...

Inuyasha hadn't exactly seen what his best friend had done but when he had heard the _'pervert' _part he knew that Miroku had done and groped another girl but he wasn't exspecting to turn around and find a fang hanging around her neck. Then he saw the rest of them take out their fangs once they saw the daggers and he knew that he had a fight that he couldn't avoid coming. But when he saw that no one stepped forward from the line at first he told himself that the leader wasn't there and there was going to be big trouble if the leader didn't come along soon. And a little pang of relief came as one of them stepped forward but then came a voice from the side of the situation at the front of the circle.

"So... what's the problem here?" he looked at her thinking it was a teacher but it was only a girl that he recognized her from some of his classes. And he got annoyed at that a civilian would innerrupt a qual between gangs.

"You're not involved in this, girl!" Inuyasha bellowed but she just smiled at him and walked in front of the group and the other girl moved back in line. He could tell one of them was scared because he could smell it in the air but made no involvement to find out who.

"Oh, but I am! For I am to leader in this group," she said back and he nearly growled at that but he was kind of glad that he didn't have to deal with second in comand in this group. _She's hot..._ a voice in the back of his head commented and he started to look her over real quick and he had to agree with that damned voice.

Her hair was a raven-black with a blue tint to it and it went really well will her blue eyes that shined like sea it self. She wasn't even that short and she looked fisty... just his type. She had her arms crossed under her breasts causing them to be thrust up and out. Her chest was a fairly good size and her hips seemed a good size. Her lips were parted slightly and he had the erge to feel them to see if they were as firm as they looked. He wanted to run his hands through her hair, he wanted to kiss her lips, he wanted her to standle him, he wanted to look at her eyes forever... God! He wanted her! He wasn't too supprised because she was a very appealing to the eyes but it that he wanted her that scared him, she was the leader of the group that was part of his dad's enemy's gang.

He was about to say something witty and bad-ass like he always did when he came face to face with another gang but someone from the surrounding crowd said something. His ears turned towards him to resept it better but he never moved his eyes from hers.

"Teachers!" he heard them say and he swore and both groups slit up in the blink of an eye. They all already knew that if they were to split then they all had a better chance to not be found out. Inuyasha already knew where he was headed: the space under the stair well where he ussually took his smoking time. And he was there before the teachers had even reached the inner part of the circle and he could bearly see what was going on sinse he was at the other end of the hall.

He smiled at the stupid teachers that tried to stop who they thought were involved who had nothing to do with it. Then he saw that the little angel from the other group was running passed the stairs but he could see that one of the teachers was headed after her from within the rush of kids. He had to act fast and thats what he did; he grabbed her and jumped back into the stairs covering her mouth with his hand to make sure she didn't say anything until he was sure that the teacher was gone. He let go of her after the teacher turned back to the groups of kids running away and this side of the hall was clear since it was too long of a hall to get away in, he let go of her mouth and looked down at her.

She was staring right back at him and then she pushed on his chest trying to get him away from her but only caused herself to fall on her ass since he wouldn't move. She then scooted back until her back was against the wall but her eyes never left his but they did get bigger when he started to advance on her. He didn't stop advancing until they were mer inches apart but he didn't stop there.

Inyasha brought her up against him by grabbing onto her waist and pushed her back against the wall. She was strattling him and her chest pushed hard up against his, she really didn't mind it but she had a feeling that it wasn't right so she tried to pull back but couldn't because of the wall and he was planted firmly between her legs. He laughed at her attempt to get away then got an idea and grabbed her hips once again and grinded into her.

She moaned and arched her back leaning her chest into his then he did it again and she moaned again. He let one of his hands leave her hip and make it's way up and under her shirt where his hand cupped her breast that was still in her bra..._ But not for long..._ he thought to himself as his other hand slipped up her back to unclasp her bra that he did with such ease that it supprised her. She was going ot push him back again but he covered her mouth with his and it suprised her and she gasped giving him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

But that's where he made his mistake, she bit down... hard. She let go as soon as she got a struggled gasp out of him and he fell back on his ass and that's when she made her escape runnign out from under the stairs. But she stopped and looked back at him with an apologetic look for biting his tongue but then she got a look at him and let hunger slip past her eyes before she knew she had let it pass. She sped away up the stair-well to the roof not caring who saw her.

Seeing the door to the roof she slamed it open while flipping her cellphone open and hit the speed dial button not even noticing that their were others on the roof. Tapping her foot lightly on the gravel laid roof she waited to hear somone pick up on the other line; a click was heard soon enough and then a deep voice...

"Hello?"

"Dad, we have a breach and another _big_ problem..."

**tbc...**

**hey guys! i got no reviews... but it's ok cuz even if i don't get any i still will keep writing it for fun! cya soon!**

**.:Small Skit:.**

**Aini- Yay! another ch. done!**

**Inu- OH! SHUT UP!**

**Fluffy- Please remain silent while I'm reading...**

**Inu- I ain't got to listen to you!**

**Fluffy- Yes, you don't have to. But with grammar like that I'm supprised people listen to you**

**Aini- (shakes her head) Please stop fighting...**

**Inu- Well asshole! At least I have people to listen to me! You aren't ever around so no one ever listens to you.**

**Fluffy- I would never lower myself to speak to humans!**

**Aini- (gasps and starts to cry) **

**Inu- See what you did!**

**Fluffy- Why do you care?**

**Aini- (still crying) You two SHUT UP::sniff: Review please!**

**Aini-x-fallen13thanjel**


End file.
